Alolan Anticipations
by MasterClass60
Summary: Ash battled hard and have finally accomplished a victory at the Alola League, now crowned it's inaugural champion. However, is that all he'll do or will he get to accomplish something else? Will he get to finish what started on the escalator with his one and only lover in mind?


It's been a while, but, I'm back guys. I'm here and with a brand new, special addition oneshot dedicated to today's newest episode of Pokemon Sun and Moon. History has been made and for the first time in 22 years, our beloved protagonist Ash Ketchum, has won the Alola League and became its first ever champion. However, for those who saw the episode, did you feel that something was missing from the occasion? I did. I felt that it really could've been sold if Serena was there. So, I decided in honor of this history making day, I make a special amourshipping story and see what would've happen if Serena came to visit Ash in the Alola region and saw him make history. I'm pushing when the awards ceremony back a bit so I can work some amourshipping magic in between. Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon.

The finals of the Alola league were really getting heated between Ash Ketchum and Gladion. Ash revealed his newly evolved Melmetal, who put up a valiant effort against Silvally. Then, Pikachu used its speed to defeat it with ease. Then, Gladion released Lycanroc as Pikachu was ready to defeat it. However, after getting hit with thunderbolt, it was revealed to actually be Zoroark. Soon, both were going at it with the dark type easily hitting its shadow claws and night dazes on the mark. Then, Gladion used his newly acquainted ghostium z to use a z-move, Never Ending Nightmare, to try and wrap it up. Pikachu escaped most of it with quick attack before Ash decided to counter with his own z-move. Using the normalium z, Ash had Pikachu use Breakneck Blitz to counter, resulting in a double knockout on Pikachu and Zoroark. Now, it was one on one and both trainers already decided who they were going to use. Meanwhile, in the stands, a certain honey blonde trainer was watching with worry and anticipation. Her name was Serena and she was visiting from Hoenn after a huge win in the Grand Festival. She got the info from Delia about where Ash was and took the quickest flight she could. Sge didn't change so much features wise. She was now sporting new apparel, wearing a floral shirt, green teal shorts and red sneakers. She still had her fedora and signature blue ribbon from the last time she saw Ash. She did have one new thing, a keystone in the middle of the bow on her blue ribbon. Now, she was watching and hoping for her crush to win this. On the field, both Ash and Gladion shared a friendly chuckle before releasing their final choices, which were their signature Lycanrocs. As the battle was ready to begin, both rock types used stone edge as it created a mighty wall between them. Ash's Lycanroc then took off with accelerock while Gladion's countered with counter. Midnight Lycanroc then used stone edge as Dusk Lycanroc dodged it and tried to land bite. Gladion's Lycanroc readied a counter as Ash had his Lycanroc try to stop. Gladion then had his Lycanroc use stone edge again, hitting its target this time. Dusk Lycanroc wasn't ready to give in as it took off. Midnight Lycanroc used stone edge again as Dusk Lycanroc used them as pillars before slamming its opponent with accelerock. Seeing this, Serena thought _Ash used the stone edge like pillars. Just like I do in the showcases and contests. Amazing. I'd have to try his way of doing it with Delphox and Pangoro sometimes._ Back to the battle, Midnight Lycanroc recovered and used stone edge again to create a barrier between them as Dusk Lycanroc maneuvered around them with accelerock, ready to land another strike. However, Midnight Lycanroc readied a counter and sent Dusk Lycanroc flying hard to the ground. It was able to recover, but was shaky from the damage it's taken so far. Gladion was surprised that it could still battle despite all that's happened to it. Soon, it was back and forth between landing hits on Dusk Lycanroc and Midnight Lycanroc. As the fight progressed, Serena could only watch and hope that Ash would win. Meanwhile, Midnight Lycanroc used swords dance, raising its attack power before going in and slamming Dusk Lycanroc with outrage. Dusk Lycanroc used stone edge to create distance, but Midnight Lycanroc just slammed right through them. Before it could attack though, the outrage ended, leaving it confused and actually hurting itself in the process. That moment was a bit scary for the audience to see, but Ash used it as an opportunity for his Lycanroc to use bite.

Then, Gladion's Lycanroc recovered from the confusion and readied another counter, hitting Dusk Lycanroc hard. Ash felt like he was getting pushed into a corner and didn't know what to do. Serena could sense his frustration too as she got an idea. She pulled out a megaphone from her bag and shouted as loud as she could, saying,"Don't give up Ash! You've trained hard for this! Don't give up till it's over"!!! Ash had to look up for a moment to see her, hear her, and be filled with all the motivation he needed to turn this battle around in his favor. He smiled, nodded at Serena, before turning back to Gladion and the battle at hand. Dusk Lycanroc was able to feel the motivation too as it got back up on its feet, ready to strike back in vengeance. Midnight Lycanroc used stone edge as Dusk Lycanroc bit right through them with bite. As the stone edges continued, Dusk Lycanroc ran right through them with accelerock, breaking them into pieces. It looked like this time, it would hit. However, Midnight Lycanroc used countered square on its chin and for a minute, it looks like the battle was going to end in Gladion's favor. However, Ash shouted,"Lycanroc! Counter it with counter"!!! Dusk Lycanroc back flipped and struck Midnight Lycanroc with its counter, sending it flying and dealing a lot of damage. With swirls in its eyes as it fell to the floor after hittin the wall, it was clear who won the battle. Kukui soon says,"Lycanroc is unable to battle. Our new Alola League champion is Ash of Pallet Town"!! Everyone broke into loud cheers as Serena smiled with happy tears, saying,"You did it Ash. You did it." Ash smiled the biggest smile in his life as his mom, Professor Iak, and Mimey were proud of what their son/boy has accomplished today. Ash and Gladion both shook hands, offering to battle once again, soon as both Lycanrocs agreed too. Once the event concluded, Kukui announced that tommorrow evening would be the awards ceremony in honor of the new champion. Outside of the stadium, Ash reunited with his friends as they poured in compliments and congratulations for an outstanding battle. Ash says,"It's my pokemon who you should be thanking. They're the ones who made the battle so much fun." Then, out of the sky, was a shiny Altaria with a mega stone necklace. It landed in front of Ash, giving him a note before flying off again. Ash read the note before smiling happily and rushing to the pokemon center to heal his pokemon. This action left his buds confused as Sophocles asks,"What's gotten into him," with everyone only shrugging and sweat dropping in confusion. Later that evening, Ash and Pikachu ran out onto the beach, expecting something in anticipation.

You're probably wondering what the note was earlier. It said _Hi Ash. It's me Serena. Congratulations on your league win and becoming the first ever Alola league champion. Listen, it'd be great if we could meet up again. Meet me by the Melemele Island beach tonight at 7. Plus, what did you think of Sapphire when she delivered this note to you? From, Serena._ Ash says to Pikachu,"I can't wait to see her again! It's been a while since...that moment on the escalator." Pikachu tried to smirk and tell Ash about his newfound crush for her before he felt that he was being carried with psychic. Ash saw and realize where it was coming from: standing in front of him was a Delphox! Serena's Delphox!! As she placed the electric mouse back on his shoulder, Ash says,"Great to see you again Delphox! I can see you evolved and gotten a lot stronger"! She nodded before Serena came from behind, covering his eyes, saying,"Who is it"? Ash instantly smiled and said,"It's you Serena," before she uncovered his eyes and they both shared a hug underneath the Alolan moon. Ash and Serena spent the next few minutes, catching up on what's happened so far. Afterwards, they both displayed their teams to each other. Rowlet was luckily awake as he landed on Serena's hat, looking down and cooing a hello. Torracat and Lycanroc carefully nuzzled against the Vaniville Town Girl. Melmetal offered a handshake as Serena happily accepted. Pikachu hopped off Ash and climbed up onto Serena's shoulder, chirping its heartfelt greetings. Once the five came back and stood next to Ash, Serena released her team, which consisted of Delphox, Pangoro, Sylveon, Altaria, Swampert and Raichu ( Kanto version ). Ash was impressed that Pangoro evolved as well as the daunting pokemon tipped its glasses and smiled. Altaria and Rowlet greeted each other as Rowlet landed on its back happily. Torracat fell smitten towards Delphox, who couldn't help but blush. Lycanroc and Pikachu got to know Swampert and Raichu pretty well, thought Raichu did try to hit on Pikachu. Sylveon, though, was able to keep her from doing anything too crazy. Melmetal and Pangoro noted each other's strength and did a mini arm wrestling match. Ash then notice Altaria and its mega stone as he says,"Serena, is Altaria able to mega evolve"? Serena smiled and says while displaying her keystone,"She can actually. I found the set in Oledale Town and have been practising with her, mastering her mega form. It helps and actually gives me a bit of an advantage in contests." As the pokemon congregated into a group to talk, Ash and Serena sat on a log and decided to talk about the Mamoswine in the room.

They both smiled and blushed at each other, remaining a bit speechless. Ash decided to start things off by saying,"So, you want to talk about it? Lay it all out"? Serena was blushing as red as a tomato berry, but was calm enough to say,"Well...I was as surprised as you are. I just let my emotions take over and had my heart be in the driver's seat." Ash says,"You sure it was only your emotions? Nothing else"? Serena was silent, but the solemn/embarrassed look in her eyes told it all. Ash then lightened up and said,"It was a surprised, but, I liked it. If anything, I loved it." That made Serena go from embarrassed to shocked. The boy who was denser than a volcano, who probably didn't know the meaning of love, actually loved something like this. However, it was what he said next that really set things off. Ash says to her with all of the confidence in the world,"I loved iit and I love you Serena," before showing off his own blush. At that moment, Serena had a huge smile on her face as the pokemon were shocked as well. She says,"Ash...you just made me the happiest girl in the world. I...I don't know what to say other than...I love you too." Both trainers soon hugged each other before Ash decided to return the favor and give the love of his life her overdue kiss. Both locked lips as Tapu Koko and the other island guardians watched from above, spreading their glittery scales around like confetti. Tonight, Ash had accomplished two major goals: winning a pokemon league and becoming champion at last, and getting his dream girl. You can disagree, you can deny it, you can try and turn back time, but it won't change the truth. This moment was truly meant to be.

Beautiful. And that's all she wrote folks. Till next time.


End file.
